The WFSS's Story
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: Follow the Story of the WFSS, a clan in the Call of Duty Multiplayer. Please note it involves the multiplayer of WAW and MW2. Rated T for Violence, swearing, and other stuff.
1. Battle in the Favela

AN: I always wanted to do this fanfiction, something similar to my halo one with the KWAC, but now it is time to do some Warfare, now please note this takes place in the COD Universe, but it can go from Modern Warfare 2 to maybe World at War, so just saying. Also I'm taking a small break from my Fallout Fanfiction, but I will return to it soon enough. So enjoy the show.

"Enemy AC-130 Above!"

"Bren get down!"

It was a battle of Demolition in the Favela and it was a tough fight for the two solders, one had long black hair tied back, and on his back was a Scar-H along with a stinger missile launcher on his back, this was Bren. His friend was helping him up, this man had a few burn marks on his face from previous battles, his hair was a short military cut with brown hair, on his back was an RPD with a stinger missile launcher of his own. This was Alex.

"Alex you ok?" Bren asked, currently they were playing as the Task Force and the Militia somehow got an AC-130 into the air, and it was raining hell from above.

"Yeah I'm fine, come on we need to get inside" Alex said helping Bren inside a building, they could see their friends being shot down by the Lockheed gunship

"What do we do?" Bren asked, he clutched his side in pain, he wasn't dead but he was close.

"Stay inside" Alex said to Bren as he looked out the window

"We need to take it down if we want to plant the bomb" Bren said

"I know how many shots you have?" Alex asked

"One, but I think I can shoot it" Bren said grinning

"I have two, alright let's do this" Alex said drawing the stinger and taking aim

"Taking aim" Alex said and he fired the shot, only to have it go off course due to the Ac-130's flare system

"Alright next shot" Alex said firing the second shot which flew off course once again thanks to the second flare

"You're up Bren" Alex said and he helped Bren get up and steady

"Taking aim…..FIRE!" Bren shouted and he sent the missile right at the Gunship, the missile flew straight and true and it took it down. They duo could hear their team mates over the headsets they all had

"Good shot"

"Nice going"

"Lets do this, Leeroy Jenkins! (Gun shots were heard on that channel after he said that)"

"Come on lets win this game"

Bren clutched his side and steadied himself

"You gonna be alright?" Alex asked

"I will, trust me I had worse" Bren said cracking his neck, he dropped the stinger for a ranger shotgun on the ground while Alex found a M21 EBR on the ground to replace his.

"Lets do this" Bren said as they walked through the narrow alley ways with two other guys

"Hold up" Bren said holding his arms up

"Sense something?" Alex asked and Bren aimed his gun at a wall, just to the right of a doorway

He fired a few shots at the wall

"What the hell is he doing, he is giving away our position" One of the soldiers said but then an explosion rang out and two militia men fell to the ground

"Sit Rep, very useful skill" Bren said reloading, he was able to see the claymore that was set up for them, and where there are claymore's there are campers.

"Uhh sorry dude" The soldier said

"It's cool" Bren said as they continued forward only to hear a frag grenade fall land right next to them

"Fuck!" Bren said as he ran to the grenade and threw it into a nearby window, he was sweating as he could have been killed if he hesitated, he then heard the sound of a man shouting, "What the fu-"before getting blown up by his own grenade.

"Hey guys, I got a UAV" Bren said heading into the building behind them, he sat down at a table and pulled out a laptop

"I will keep you posted on enemy locations" Bren said, "Alex you know what to do" Bren said to his companion who nodded and he motioned for the others to follow him

"Alright guys, I'm seeing a few of the enemies on your right, check the building nearby on your right, one of you take position on the left of the street, stay under cover" Bren said, using the UAV Drone he could see where everyone was, but he had to let them know where they are.

"I'm going in" Alex said and he went inside and saw a man looking around with his sniper rifle

"Come on out" The man said to himself and Alex drew his knife and tapped the sniper on the shoulder

"Huh?" The sniper asked turning around only to have his neck slashed

"It was a sniper" Alex said on the headset

"Makes sense to set some snipers up, alright check near those crates, I see someone camping near the bomb" Bren said and Alex took position where the sniper used to be and he scanned the area

"Yep I see him, model 18's too, hate guys who do that" Alex grumbled and he was about to take the shot when Bren spoke

"Don't fire yet, I can see three more people around there, let the others get close before you take them out, gives us more time to plant the bomb" Bren said checking the radar

"Roger that" Alex said crouching and keeping his eyes on the area, the two other soldiers made their way to a large building, must have been under construction or something because it was open in some parts, the two soldiers took position with their M16 and Thumper respectably

"Alex take the shot" Bren said

"Alright let's do this" Alex said firing two shots, two people went down and the other soldiers open fired on the other two

"Alright great job guys, you got them all" Bren said typing on the laptop

"Going in" The man with the M16 said as he began to arm the bomb, if this worked they would win the battle

"Alright I got it" The man said and the timer started

"Good keep your position…wait I-"Bren was about to warn them of the enemy that was on their way to take them out but he turned after hearing a the sound of broken glass being stepped on

"Fuck" Bren said getting down, good thing too, one more second and he would have been riddled with bullets by an AK47 by a militia member with cold blooded on.

"I don't have time for this" Bren muttered as he grabbed his Scar-H, he was hurt and he won't last long in a prolonged fight

"Come on out, I know you are in there" The man said and Bren answered with a flash bang out of the window. The flash was enough to blind the man long enough for Bren to run to the left into another part of the room

"That's it" The man said rubbing his eyes, he jumped into the building and looked around the area

"Bren, what's wrong?" Alex asked over the speaker, they still had some time before the bomb explodes

"Someone is out for me" Bren muttered, he turned to the next room where he saw the man scan the area

"I think I can take him" Bren said and then he noticed something

"Perfect" Bren thought

"Alright come out" The man said shooting the air to make his point

Bren walked out with his hands up

"Alright I surrender" Bren said, he has left his Scar-H and Shotgun on the ground in the other room

"Heh, too bad I still got to kill you and take out that blasted UAV" The man said aiming his AK47 at Bren's head

"Right" Bren said reaching for his back, on the belt buckle was something he needed

"Take this" Bren said drawing his knife, he threw it into the man's shoulder causing him to misfire, nearly nicked Bren's arm but he was able to dodge that

"Damn it" the man shouted and Bren ran into the other room

"Come back here" The man shouted but then to his horror he heard a click and he saw a claymore on the ground

"Fuck" The man swore as he was blown up

"That was lucky of me to find that" Bren said walking to his UAV after grabbing his throwing knife

"Alright guys be on the look out for a few more guys coming your way" Bren said now that he was free to look at his UAV

"Roger…wait oh damn it" The man with the Thumper said, Bren could hear an explosion

"Alex what was it?" Bren asked checking the UAV screen but then his screen went fuzzy

"Fuck, they must have took it out" Bren said getting up, it was time to head into the fight

"It was an RPG" Alex said firing a few shots taking out two more people, he reloaded but then he felt a shot on his right shoulder

"Fuck I've been spotted" Alex said heading further back from his position to hide from the sniper

"Stay down" Bren said as he ran as much as he could to the bomb position, he could see the soldier with the M16 being fired on from cover

"Damn it" Bren thought as he ran down the street, he pulled out his last flash grenade

"Take this" Bren said as he tossed it where the shots were being fired, the blast seemed to hit as the firing stopped, Bren went behind cover with the man

"You ok?" Bren asked

"Been better" The man said reloading

"Yeah, how long till the explosion?" Bren asked

"About Two more minutes" He said sending a few shots out and Bren could hear a man scream in pain, it was a lucky shot for him.

"We just need a little more time" Bren said to him but then they almost got blasted by an RPG shot

"Damn, got to watch that" Bren muttered but then he saw his comrade fall to the ground dead, he had a bullet wound right on his face

"Fuck" Bren said moving to new cover, they only had about a minute to keep the bomb armed

"Alex I need a sit rep, what's going on?" Bren asked on his head set, he peered over his cover to make sure no one was coming

"Our guys did respawn and they are on their way, they will be their soon….wait oh shit they went over to our spawn, I got to help, sorry but you are on your own" Alex said and Bren could hear his sniper rifle go off and take out a few troops

"This is bad" Bren thought as he reloaded his scar-H, he grabbed a frag grenade from his fallen comrade and pulled the pin

"Fire in the hole" Bren shouted and he threw it away from him, the blast rang out and Bren nearly got hit by a sniper bullet

"So they are keeping this covered, I better stay frosty" Bren thought as he scanned the area

Bren saw a man run at him, Bren would have shot him but he was holding onto a riot shield, would be a bit tough to take on

"Only 30 seconds" Bren thought as he drew his combat knife

The man charged at Bren and knocked him to the ground with a good shield bash but Bren tossed up a flash grenade and covered his eyes

"Ahhh my eyes" The man shouted and Bren took this opportunity to get behind him and stab him in the back

"Alright the timer is on 15 seconds, I'm getting out of here" Bren said to Alex

"Roger that, we are almost done cleaning up these spawn campers" Alex said firing a shot

"I hear that" Bren said as the bomb exploded in a display of pyrotechnics

"Always loved the explosions" Bren thought as he made his way up to the upper levels of the Favela, there he saw a Pavelow landing to take them home

"Alright Bren lets go" Alex said helping Bren onto the Copter where they left the battle. They were winners…..

Bren and Alex were in their own base, it was a simple structure of stone and metal, something for every clan to have. They were the WFSS. Alex was the leader of this clan and Bren was basically second in command

"Great game" Alex said to Bren who was relaxing on the couch, his helmet was removed and Bren was wiping his brow of sweat

"I know right, almost died you know" Bren said

"Me too but hey we keep winning" Alex said chocking up another victory on the board; so far it was up to 17.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do now?" Bren asked

"How about a little Ground Wars" Alex suggested and Bren nodded as he donned his helmet. It was good to be in the clan, and it was good to be a soldier under Alex.

AN: Yep, I made this fic for my personal clan in Modern Warfare 2. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter to introduce the two main characters. Me and my friend Alex.


	2. Nazi Zombie, and WFSS Wolfie

Nacht der Untoten or the night of the undead….

A mission only for the bravest soldiers.

Bren and Alex were inside the main building in their hands were the weapons that they started out with, the M1911 pistols

"Well Alex you ready to fight" Bren asked looking around the area; it seemed to be an old building built on a graveyard. The fog around the area created an aura of fear to those who stood within it.

"Yeah" Alex said going over to the wall and grabbing a Kar98k, Bren decided to stick with his pistol for the time being

"Here they come" Alex said looking out of the boarded up windows, he could see the zombies begin to shamble towards the building, moaning "Heil mein Führer" only to get their head blown off by two well placed shots by Alex

"Hitler has only got one bell" Bren said to three more Nazi Zombies and they turned to Bren's window moaning "Mai der Führer Piss auf Ihrem Grab"

Bren shot the three zombie's heads right off

"Trip to Nazi zombie land, $300, bullets for your favorite weapon, $50, insulting a Nazi zombie and then doing a head shot, priceless" Bren said reloading his pistol

Alex fire three more shots and the first wave was finished

"Alright good start" Alex said cracking his neck and reloading

Bren grabbed the M1 Carbine and he smiled

"Show time" Bren said as he aimed out the window and with precision took out five more zombies before he had to reload, Alex supported him by finishing off the survivors.

"Alright think we should head up" Bren asked

"Wait a little longer" Alex said as he reloaded his Kar

The next three rounds went by pretty well, both used precision and style to take out the zombies but the next wave began to become tougher

The zombie began to tear down the boards over the windows and they moaned as they were shot by Bren and Alex

"Now should we head up?" Bren asked firing three rounds into a zombie before it dropped dead….well deader in its case

"Come on we better head up" Alex said heading over to the stairs, he moved the desk that blocked the path away and they went up just as the zombies began to break through the windows

"Bren grab the Trench gun" Alex said as he grabbed the Browning Automatic Rifle AKA the BAR (Pronounced B-A-R and not bar) Bren grabbed the 1897 Trench gun, Bren turned to the stair way where they could see some zombies shamble up

"Hasta La Vista….baby" Bren said firing three shots and blasting three zombie's heads off, he clicked and dropped the shells and cracked his neck

"Alex cover the windows" Bren said as he shot another zombie down.

Alex turned to the windows and he saw some zombies trying to get it

"Get a load of this" Alex said firing the multiple bullets, turning the zombies into rotten swish cheese.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Alex said as he reloaded his gun

The duo continued to fight the hoards of zombies but soon they were beginning to move closer and closer to the duo

"Fuck, they just keep coming" Bren said

"Yeah I know" Alex said knifing a zombie and kicking it down to the ground

"So whose bright idea was it to come here?" Bren asked

"Alright next time you choose the activity" Alex said shooting a zombie that was about to jump onto Bren's back

"Lets head into the Help room" Bren shouted as he shot down two more zombies with his trench gun

"Alright" Alex said and with that he went to the stairway inside the room they were in and moved the desk away letting them go down

"Open the mystery box" Bren said as he guarded the stairway

The box opened and Alex smiled

"Ray gun" Alex said smiling and Bren hopped down and tried the mystery box for himself, Rommel stood guard up top

"Flame thrower" Bren said putting it on

"Here they come" Alex said aiming his gun

"Hey zombies, say cheese" Alex said firing the ray blasts onto the zombies that came by, each blast was an instant kill, on the ground floor, Bren was having fun roasting the zombies

"Burninating the country side, burninating the zombies…" Bren sang as he continued to roast them alive…well sorta alive

"How far are we?" Bren asked

"We are at round 15" Alex said shooting two more zombies, this was getting intense, the zombies were coming in greater numbers and they were only two people. It wouldn't be long before they were finished

"Bren how are you doing?" Alex asked

"I'm fin- AHHH" Bren shouted, "Damn crawler" Bren said and Alex could hear him fall to the ground

"Bren" Alex said and he ran down stairs where Bren was on the ground trying to get up

Alex shot the crawler and hoisted Bren onto his shoulders

"Come on, we are gonna do this together" Alex said as they went upstairs and went near the window, it was do or die at this point

"Bren can you still fire your shotgun?" Alex asked

Bren nodded and he pumped the shotgun, Alex held his ray gun, they could see many zombies coming for them

"Its game over isn't it" Bren said grimly

"Well then we are gonna go out in a blaze of glory then Bren" Alex said, but before the zombies came for them they heard the sound of a vehicle stopping and gun fire

"Bren, Alex" A voice shouted and Alex and Bren looked out the window to see a M3 half-track, with a man with a helmet on coming out, his eyes were shining and his face looked young, but he was surely a strong man.

"Wolfie, its you" Bren said, Wolfgang or Wolfie as they called him was Bren's younger cousin

"Just in the neighborhood with all of these soldiers, figured I help you out" Wolfie said

"Right" Bren said chuckling but then they heard the moaning

"Fuck, the zombies" Bren said and he got out of the window and landed on the ground in a heap, being only the second story it wasn't too hard of a fall on him, he rolled on the ground and got helped onto the vehicle

Alex fired a few shots to the back of him and jumped down to the ground and got in

"Alright Jacob we got em, lets get out of here" Wolfie said and the driver nodded and began to drive out of the area.

About an hour later Wolfie, Bren, and Alex made it back to the base

"Thanks for the save" Alex said to Wolfie, he smiled and nodded his head.

"So what now?" Bren asked, his leg was wrapped in bandage and he was sitting down on the couch

"Well we should relax a bit" Alex said getting up, the base was a pretty decent one; Bren had his own computer system allowing them to get missions for many sides. Their Server, which was basically the territory, was in a calm area, but the other ones are in war. So they get clans and groups to be hired for missions. So far the WFSS had been one of the more popular choices in mercenaries.

Inside the main room was a couch with a table. On the table was maps of many different areas. On the wall was a large banner, which read in fancy print, "Right until the last bullet is shot"

Bren had in a joke added a less then fancy banner which read, "If that doesn't work, try a rocket"

In the other room were some cots for resting, along with some spare weapons; over Bren's cot was a FAL on a rack, which according to Bren was the weapon of the first man he killed.

Over Alex's bed was the emblem of the Soviet Russia, the Hammer and Scythe

Wolfie's cot didn't have anything over it, but on the ground was a nice little shag rug from home.

Outside of the base was a garage which is where they parked their personal M3 Half-track

On the top of the base was a Helipad which was where helicopters would come to pick them up for missions.

In the back was a firing range, complete with a course made by Alex himself, so far the record was 27.4 seconds on that one, set by Alex.

Along the outside of the base was a wall of concrete and razor wire complete with a large gate to let people in and out. Surrounding the area was a large forest that was a nice thing to see from the view outside of the tower that stood inside of the walls.

Under the base were rooms for Intel, paper work, trophies and so on. Bren kept a good supply of weapons for the team. Wolfie was in charge of the food mostly but they took the time to learn to cook for themselves, an army marched on their stomach as the saying goes. Alex also kept his own weapons, unlike Bren who had weapons for the modern warfare; Alex had weapons from the past. It was useful in the military simulations to fight in moments of World War II or to fight as the soldiers back then. And having the real weapons made training and handling them much more easier.

Other rooms were around for weight lifting and other exorcises, but Bren was even able to set up something really impressive, he was able to get a device that simulates battles in both the modern and past warfare. Meaning they had the ability to train without the risk of death (and respawning) and humiliation from the hands of an opponent. And that was useful as natural skills aside it was still annoying to respawn as it still hurt to get shot.

Bren smiled as he took a look into an old photo album, its been some time before he looked into it.

He opened a page and saw him and four other people on the end of a large platform, each of them posing. It was from the time Bren and Alex were in the land of halo, the picture was entitled, "The KWAC leaders"

Bren smiled at the memory. He turned a page and saw him and Alex, along with the rest of the old clan, together at a large tournament, oh man what a time, they defeated another clan who threatened the land and they had a great time doing it. Ever since they disbanded, Bren felt a sorrow, from time to time they got help from the others but they never stayed together, only Bren, Alex, and another who went by Soldier stuck together to create this group in this land of Warfare, seemed some things don't last forever like they should. But Bren kept the album and still kept the old contacts just in case.

He put the album away and got up, his leg was still hurting from the zombie attack but he would be ok soon enough.

"Alright guys, let's go practice" Bren said and they nodded and walked off, preparing for anything to come their way, little did they know that it would happen soon enough….

AN: Please note that I did make a reference to Halo, more precisely the "Into the KWAC" story I made, that was about my old clan. To those old members who read this story, let me just say I still miss the good old days, but time changes plans. But as far as I am concerned, I'm still a KWAC member, and I will always be one…


	3. The Return of the Blades

AN: For this next chapter, I will only focus on myself, the others will have their own chapter devoted to only them, I'm just first LOL. Also this is the return of some old enemies, if you read my KWAC story you will understand. Also sorry for the time it took to add this new chapter. I've been busy what with my gaming and college. So yeah enjoy.

Bren stepped off the Mi-24 "Hind" and looked at the other squad mates, the Spetznaz had called for the WFSS's help in a mission, it was a simple one, kill the enemy Seals, no problem, except they were fighting in the snowy Train yard codenamed, Derail.

Bren wore the standard jacket with the Artic covering, he had a wool hat on provided for him, and he kept a COM link near his mouth. At his side was his Scar-H and on the back he brought along his M93 Raffica. Along with a pack of stun grenades, and on his back a throwing knife, he was ready to go.

The soldiers along with him were dropped off near some stores, so getting across without getting sniped could prove probmatic.

"Alright lets go" Bren thought as they started the battle.

"Come on lets go" A soldier said, he had an RPD and he seemed good

"Careful, we are going into the open fields" Bren said to him and before he could turn around he saw the man's head get blasted clean off

"Fuck, Sniper!" Bren called out and he took cover under the bridge. He took a few deep breaths and then looked from behind cover, he nearly lost his head

"Damn I'm pinned down" Bren said on his COM link, no one answered, damn it, this was a team mission, not some solo game where its every man for himself…..fine he would have to do this the hard way, Bren pulled out two stun grenades and then tossed on right in the path of the sniper, a little close to him as he felt a bit woozy but he heard a shot of a surprised sniper and then Bren threw the next one even further off and he could hear the sound of a man groaning in pain

"Come on legs move" Bren told himself and he ran into the main building in the middle of the area, he scanned the area and noticed something, a Claymore right above him, most likely placed in front of the door way, thanks to his sit rep ability, he could see them.

"Heh, got you now" Bren thought as he drew his Scar-H, he took careful aim and firing into the ceiling. The Full Metal Rounds shot through the floor and Bren heard an explosion, along with the sound of confusion

He ran up the stairs and aimed his Rifle at the two Seals who only had enough time to see Bren fired a burst of shots into their chests.

"Main Building Secured" Bren said over the COM link and he didn't get any answer, he sighed a bit but hey at least he was doing his job.

He looked around the building and heard something, it was glass breaking and Bren for a split second saw a small canister which Bren recognized as a flash bang

"Fuck!" Bren thought as he went blind, he fell to the ground and slowly his vision returned, Bren could barely see but he heard something, and he drew his knife and threw it in the direction he heard it. The next thing he heard was a man felling to the ground.

Bren rubbed his eyes and saw the corpse of a man who had tried to kill Bren with a knife right in his heart

"Heh, I wonder if anyone saw that" Bren thought as he took the knife out of the man's chest, he also took the man's frag grenade and second flash bang. Never know when you might need them.

Bren ran out of the back end and crossed over to the warehouse

"Careful, there may be some more enemies" Bren thought and he saw a laser dot sight

"Oh fuck" Bren exclaimed and he dodged a 50. cal shot from a sniper.

Bren pulled out his flash and frag grenade and tossed them both in the direction, the explosion happened soon after and he heard the scream of the man fall to the ground.

"Got to find cover" Bren said to himself and he ran inside the warehouse

Bren scanned the area and he heard the sound of movement

"Found you" Bren thought and he drew his knife and took a step through the door and threw it at the man who tried to ambush him

"Nice try" Bren said taking his knife back, and flicking the blood off but then he felt something

"Come on out" Bren said drawing his Scar-H and he saw a frag fly in through the door way

"Huh….I don't want it" Bren said calmly and he threw it back out and he heard the man screamed in pain as Bren chuckled

"Alright" Bren said stepping out of the warehouse, a man turned to him and cocked his SPAS Shotgun

"Your shoes are untied" Bren said calmly and the man looked down

"No they aren't" The man said, his voice was high and annoying

"Noobs" Bren thought as he stabbed the man in the chest

"alright now I just have to-"He heard the sounds of sirens go off

"No way" Bren said looking up into the sky, he saw in horror a nuke, and in a few minutes it would land upon them

"This isn't good" Bren said and he looked around, he saw the enemy Pavelow parked, it was the one that took them in at the start of the battle and Bren hopped on. It wasn't their team's but the enemy won this battle so it wouldn't matter

"Hey drop me off at Sector 7G would ya" Bren said to the pilot who nodded his head.

They flew away and Bren could see the Nuke good off in the distance, anyone who was still there was screwed. Thank god Bren got out of there.

"Gonna be a while before we make it there, why don't you relax" The pilot said and Bren nodded in agreement, it would be a good time to relax. Bren nodded off and was unaware of what was to come.

Bren didn't realize that the cabin he was in was filled with knock out gas and the pilot wore as gas mask.

Bren awoke later by a bucket of water on his face. He looked around. Instead of the base, he was in the hot desert of Afghan. He could see a cave to his right and some old artillery guns to his left. In front of him were three men. One he recognized as the pilot and the other two where not. The first man had short messy brown hair. His looked was sinister and serious. He seemed familiar. In his hand was a 44. Magnum. His friend was a little pudgy and seemed slow. But Bren wasn't going to argue with him as he held an RPG 7

"Welcome Bren, or should I say codename VastGerm" The man with the magnum said

"How do you know my name?" Bren asked getting up, he felt hot in the artic get up.

The man slammed him in the chest with a well placed kick, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm codenamed Destroyer42. You can call me Leon" The man said and Bren's eyes widened as he remembered the Recon helmet.

"Destroyer42….from the Halo Universe, you guys were banished" Bren exclaimed getting up

"Yes, thanks to the Killers Without a Cause, the Crossed Blades fell apart. Our hacking and modding ring was stopped, but we found a new home here. And when I found out that some members broke off to make their own clan, I had to find them and make them pay" Leon explained

"So you found the WFSS huh. Yeah the clan broke up and we formed a new one. So what do you want with me?" Bren asked

"I want to play a game, and this is one that will be a do or die scenario. You will have to cross the desert, searching for a radio, if you can call for some help before my soldiers find you. You go free, how ever please note that if you die, it's for real. No respawn, no restart, no extra lives, no game over" Leon said

"And you expect me to do this without a weapon?" Bren asked and Leon dropped the magnum at Bren's feet

"Please note you only have one clip in that so use it wisely" Leon said as he and his friend disappeared leaving Bren alone

"Jerks" Bren thought checking the clip, yep, six bullets. This would not be easy

"Alright let's try right" Bren thought walking down the hill, he removed his hat and goggle, along with the heavy shirt, leaving him with only his fatigues and black undershirt.

He held the gun up ready for anything.

He saw the bunker across from him but he would have to pass some open ground and if Bren was right, there would be some snipers across from him up on a cliff wall.

Bren looked around and went back to grab his hat, he walked over to the edge of where he had cover and to where the open area was. He held the hat out and out of the blue a shot rang out and the hat now had a hole in it. Right where Bren would have been shot in the forehead. This guy wasn't fucking around.

"Alright Bren think" Bren thought, he then realized he was out of options, no plan, no ideas. Just have to run for it.

"Ok deep breath…." Bren thought and he ran, he ran like a track star, interesting how adrenaline can do that to a man. He dodged three bullets but the forth hit his left arm and he winced in pain as he ran into the bunker.

"Damn it" Bren swore as he looked for a first aid kit, he found the small case with the medical symbol on it and he found the gauze he needed. He wrapped it around the wound and prayed it wouldn't get infected by the time he get out of there.

"Alright let's see if I can't find the radio" Bren thought as he walked around near the Poppy plants, he could see the small bunker set up and he looked inside

"Bingo" Bren said as he found the radio transmitter.

"Alright let's see if I can't get a signal" Bren thought as he worked the dials.

"This is Bren, I need some assistance" Bren said over the intercom

The voice of Alex came in

"Bren, where the hell are you, over" Alex asked

"I went onto a Pavelow to escape a nuke, look the Crossed Blades are here and….fuck" Bren said hearing the sound of footsteps in the sand

He drew his pistol and peered out of the corner, he saw a man with an AK47 in his hands looking around, Bren gulped and he jumped out of cover and fired two shots, one hit the man's arm and the other hit the gun knocking it to the ground.

"Hands up" Bren demanded holding the gun to the man's face, he obeyed

"Alright, now kick the gun to me" Bren demanded, "No funny business" Bren added and the man did as told and kicked the AK47 to Bren. Bren slowly picked it up and put the magnum to his side.

"Alright stay there" Bren said turning his back on the man

"Alright sorry, listen head over to this coordinates I'm sending to you. Please hurry, over" Bren said imputing the coordinates.

"Be there in about 10 minutes, over" Alex said and the line went short but then he saw a blinding light and then felt the man hold him in a headlock

"Alright say your prayers" The man said holding the knife in the arm that he held Bren in the head lock. Bren inside smiled, he knew that was the improper way to hold a person hostage or like this. The proper way is to hold the knife to the throat, so if he tried to move he would be slashed, but this man held his arm across his neck, it only made him seem like he was in control. But that would be his undoing.

Bren moved his head to the side and threw the man off balance. He then elbowed him in the gut and moved away and held the magnum to his head

"Boom, head shot" Bren said calmly as he fired three shots into the man's head killing him.

"Note to self, tell him to empty pockets before turning my back" Bren thought taking the AK47 ammo and the other flash bang.

"Alright I need to head to the cliffs" Bren thought making his way across the sandy area. He saw two more guys standing around talking, both of which had AK47's

"Alright, lights out" Bren said tossing a flash bang between them, they cried out in surprise and Bren took them out with a rat a tat tat.

"double kill" Bren said smiling and he continued forward to the cliff.

He saw a man on the cliff edge with a Barrett 50. cal sniper, he seemed focused as he scanned the area ahead of him.

Bren snuck behind him and was about to stab him in the back but the sniper turned around and fired a shot almost hitting Bren in the face

"Damn he's good" Bren thought holding the AK47 up.

The sniper drew a model 1887 and Bren groaned

"god I hate that gun" Bren thought as the sniper grinned

"Bring it on then" Bren said dodging a shot aimed for his head. He fired a few shots from his AK47 but he dodged them. Bren had better finish this and fast, every time he fires a shot more people would be more likely to investigate the sound.

The sniper drew a smoke grenade and threw it down and soon Bren and him were engulfed in smoke.

"Damn it, why go ninja….oh well" Bren thought and he nearly got shot again, he felt a knick on his right ear, this guy was good.

The smoke began to clear a little and Bren for a second saw the man and he opened fired on him sending him to the ground.

"Got ya" Bren said looking at the corpse but then he turned and saw Leon, in his hand was Bren's Scar-H and on his side the Raffica

"Impressive Bren, just impressive" Leon said and Bren aimed the AK47 at his head only to have it shot out of his hand by a few well placed shots by Leon

"How about a little hand to hand combat" Leon said getting into a stance that Bren could recognize as Tiger style kung-fu

"Alright then" Bren said getting into a Mantis style, they stood for a few seconds and then sprang upon each other both using strong styles of martial arts.

"You're good" Leon said sending a kick to Bren's face which was blocked

"Agreed" Bren said sending a flurry of punched only to have them blocked

Both were at a stale mate but then Leon drew a knife and sent it into Bren's belly

"Got you now" Leon said as Bren fell to the ground in pain

"And now for the end" He said ready to stab Bren in the heart but Bren grabbed some sand and threw it into his eyes

"Damn you" Leon exclaimed and Bren fired his last shot of the magnum into Leon's heart

"Sorry I'm not gonna die now" Bren said getting up, he grabbed his weapons and he saw a Pavelow fly down with the ladder handing down

"Come on Bren lets go" Alex said and Bren grabbed on as they flew away.

Leon's corpse got up and the bullet popped out. He laughed

"Impressive, skilled, smart, and deadly, gonna be a tough fight all over again" Leon said as he watched the Pavelow fly away….soon they would face off again….soon enough….


	4. Alex, the Snow Fox

AN: I can't wait for the new Map packs to come out, I mean they will be out on the 30th of March for 1200 points, so prepare yourselves. Anyway here is the next chapter.

Bren Tenkage, 3-18-10

A Spetznaz soldier gets up to the outside of a small office and was spotted.

"Hey who the hell are yo-" a seal fell to the ground, 14 bullet holes were on his chest and the Spetsnaz walked inside of the small office looking around for any other enemies.

It was the cold area code named Sub-base, an old docking area used in some past war, that this battle took place in.

"Damn it" Alex muttered, he never did like freezing areas, while Wolfie and Bren were out fighting in the warm Favela, he was here in Russia trying to set off a bomb.

Alex sighed, sure the Spetsnaz paid well, but why do they send them out into the cold areas. Alex listened, he could hear another seal walking around.

"Damn" Alex thought as he ducked his head, he needed to get to the point B to set off the bomb, his team mates were busy at point A.

He pulled out his knife and listened to the foot steps

"What the hell?" the voice said and Alex knew he saw the body

"Fuck I better tell some-" The next words that came out of his mouth were only garbled words, Alex took the motion of opportunity and slashed the man's throat and kicked the corpse down onto the ground.

"Alright better check the upper level, people like to camp there" Alex thought as he made his way though the tunnel, he looked around the corner and then walked past the bomb site and the large window and looked around in the square room, in the middle was some sort of generator but he didn't care for it right now. He walked up the stairs but then he heard a click.

"Fuck" He swore and he pulled back in time before the claymore set off.

"Hey what the heck?" He heard someone say, Alex was right, there was someone up here, he pulled out his .44 Magnum and held it in front of him as he walked inside, he turned to the left and saw a man look at him, he was armed with an ACR and he grinned

"Say goodnight" The man said but Alex fired his gun right into his left knee sending him to the ground

"Moron, you are supposed to say the line after you kill him or that your sure your about to kill him" Alex said annoyed, he shot the man in the face twice, first rule of any military gun wielding, double tap.

He reloaded the gun and saw a radio blaring on

"Hey Rick you there?" the radio asked

"Sorry he can't come to the radio at the moment, but please stay on the line" Alex said and with that he shot the radio

"Boring conversation anyway, now lets get that bomb armed" Alex said to himself chuckling at his Star Wars reference.

"Hey guys, I cleared out the area around site B, could you send someone to give me a hand" Alex asked on his com link

"Negative, we are pinned down on site A, sorry you're on your own" The man on the other line said

"Fuck, oh well do this the hard way" Alex said to himself as he walked back down and to the bomb site, he kept his head down and began to set the charge up, thank goodness Bren game him a few tips on how to make this go faster

"Alright, timer set, and go" Alex said pressing the keys. The timer began to countdown, in Ten minutes the bomb would go off and he could support the others on site A.

He quickly pulled back and he was lucky on that one, he saw a sniper bullet right where he was arming the bomb. To be precise the .408 CheyTac bullets from a silenced Intervention.

"Fuck sniper" Alex said pulling a right into a small room next to a stairway, if he took the walkway after taking the stairs, he could get into the base right next to Site A.

He figured the sniper was on top of the buildings near the walkway, however he had no way of taking out the sniper at this point, he also had to worry about enemy seals coming for him.

He held up his RPD and reloaded it, it was a pain to reload but it was better then to have to reload in the middle of a fire fight when he heard something.

"Show time" Alex thought as he stepped out, he saw a Seal with an ACR looking for him, wait that was the same man who he killed earlier, now this was amusing

"RPD is good for you and me" Alex said as he fired on the man, the 18 bullet shots went right through him and he fell to the ground.

"Nice try" Alex thought but then he felt a blast right next to him

"Fuck noob tube" Alex thought ducking back into cover, he pulled out his frag grenade and pulled the pin, he held it for a few seconds and then tossed it out near the bomb site.

The man who was trying to defuse the bomb didn't notice the frag grenade roll right next to him, but he did notice it when it sent him flying to the Mushroom Kingdom come.

"Nice" Alex said clutching his right arm, a bit of first degree burns but nothing too serious, any closer and the grenade launcher blast would have killed him.

Nine minutes passed without anyone coming, however he hadn't heard a word from the other soldiers.

"Hey is anyone there? Over…?" Alex asked, the com link was silent.

The bomb went off and Alex stepped out of his hiding spot, oddly enough the sniper was gone because he was out in the open and he wasn't get shot at.

"Where is everyone?" Alex thought and he check the field report, on his arm was a special device to allow him to see who was fighting, how many kills a person had, the time left before the battle was over.

"What the heck, I'm the only one left, along with….no…." Alex saw the name of one person he never wanted to see.

Destroyer42, AKA Leon

"Finally you noticed, interesting how being so focused on the battle you lose sight of what's going on around you, heh" The familiar voice said, Alex turned to the walkway where he saw Leon looking at him.

"You" Alex said pointing his RPD at him.

"My isn't that rude, and I went though all this trouble just to make it so it was only the two of us fighting. Come now Alex, or do you prefer your codename Rommel9, a good name after Erwin Rommel " Leon said, Alex could see he was well informed and well read.

"What do you want?" Alex demanded, Bren had explained that he was back, but Bren didn't find out his true intentions.

"As you are aware of, this isn't the real world, it's the virtual world that some people volunteered to live in" Leon said, it was true, it was a time where some people couldn't live in the real world, so a large virtual world was born. In it people could live in many different worlds. This one was known as Infinity, for the limits battles, wars, and conflicts that people can join in. Within this world, were many regions, sectors of different areas of the virtual world.

"You don't watch the news often do you?" Leon asked

"What do you mean?" Alex asked

Leon cracked an insane grin and laughed

"Many sectors have been destroyed, the higher ups and mods just say it was a virus, but no, it was us, the Blades. We went to the sector and destroyed them, already we destroyed four of them, yours is next" Leon said and Alex open fired on him only to find he seemed to warp away.

Leon appeared behind Alex holding a knife to his neck

"Oh come now, you really need to learn something, I'm out of your league, I'm an elite hacker, and I can alter the game we play" Leon said

"That why you lost to us back in the Halo world?" Alex asked closing his eyes, he had pulled out and thrown a flash bang and he used the moment to knock Leon to the ground and he held his magnum to his head.

"You lost" Alex said to him and Leon laughed

"Really now, it was smart of you to use a flash bang with your eyes closed, course I could do this" Leon said and with that he disappeared and reappeared on the walkway

"I will tell you what, if you can arm the bomb, have to detonate, all while I have my minions here, I will let you go….course if you die here, I could make it so you die in the real world" Leon said and with that he disappeared

"Fuck" Alex said holding his RPD up, this was for all the marbles, he wasn't gonna die like this.

"Alright then, bring it on" Alex said and he nearly got shot by a rain of bullets by an AK47, the man stared at him from the tunnel where Alex came from in the beginning

"Alright then, bring it on" Alex said pulling out his last flash bang, he tossed it at the man and turned his head and then he ran at him firing his RPD. The man fell dead onto the ground and Alex ran past him into the tunnel where he saw another man turn to him, he had an RPG7 and he fired at Alex

"Not good" Alex thought as he barely dodged the blast, he fell to the ground but he was still alive, he fired his RPD at the man and thankfully took him out.

"Alright now I'm making some progress" Alex thought getting up and finding cover behind some crates, he pulled out a stimpack and injected himself with it, in a few moments the wounds would heal up and he would be alright.

He saw a man walk into the area, he carried two model 1887's and Alex glared at him, he hated people who used them, but he remained silent and held up his RPD

"Take this" He thought and he fired on the man killing him, even a guy using the model 1887 can't survive a surprise attack

"Alright I need to set off the bomb" Alex thought getting up and he smiled, he had a Harrier and he was ready to show how to play the game.

"alright, send the harrier to this location" Alex said pressing a few keys on his device, he heard the first two air strikes hit and he smile as the third one flew in to help protect the area

"Alright" Alex thought as he ran to the bomb and he began to type on the laptop, soon he armed the bomb

"Time to get out of here" He said but then he heard clapping and turned to see Leon sitting on the wall next to the bomb

"Bravo, you kill my men, get a harrier and arm a bomb, no wonder you are the leader of this clan, of course you still have to beat me to get out of here" Leon said holding up his AK47, Alex ran off into the building behind him and began to pant

"Come on out" Leon said and Alex looked around and saw something that would be useful to him.

"Alright alright" Alex said with his hands up he was about a meter from the entrance and Leon laughed

"You really are a coward aren't you" Leon said stepping into the building and Alex grabbed a switch from his side and held it up

"Look to your right" Alex said and Leon turned to the right and saw a C4 charge on the ground

"Son of a bit-" Leon couldn't even finish went Alex pressed the switch taking out Leon

"Game over" Alex said panting, he was exhausted but he won.

The bomb went off and Alex literally, won single handily.

"That's how I roll" Alex thought as he was picked up by a Mi-24 Hind.

From the top of a building Leon watched Alex leave

"A dangerous fighter I must say, quick on his feat, brave, intelligent….no wonder he works well with Bren. Now then lets see how the last one works out." Leon said disappearing.

AN: Sorry if the chapter is short, but hey its hard to do a single person fighting like this. Much more easier to have multiple heroes, but I digress. Yep glad I updated once again. See ya next chapter.


End file.
